Hiding In Shadows
by mrsmcdreamy29
Summary: Slightly AU MerDer fic...Meredith and Derek are both damaged and handle it in their own way. What happens when their personalities clash?
1. Chapter 1 Are you talking to me?

**Welcome to my new fic. It is angsty, funny, porny and drama filled. There is some violence around chapter 50, so I hope you can hang. Rated M for language, sexual references and violence. I have completed 78 chapters of this fic on another site so I should get these up quickly.**

"Hey you. I need an intern." Dr. Derek Shepherd ordered Dr. Miranda Bailey.

Bailey cocked an eyebrow and glared at the Neurosurgery attending. He had been here for over a year and had yet to bother to learn anyone's names or positions at Seattle Grace. He pissed off the nurses, badmouthed the residents and tortured the interns. He was known around the hospital as McStickUpHisAss courtesy of Dr. Cristina Yang, first year surgical intern. While Bailey didn't condone name calling of upper level doctors, she couldn't help but agree with Yang, especially when he was crossing her. Apparently he didn't pay enough attention to the hospital grapevine but one didn't cross Dr. Miranda "Nazi" Bailey and live to tell about it for long. It was long past time to educate him.

"Excuse me?" She asked curtly.

"Are you hearing impaired?" Derek asked gruffly.

"Are you talking to me?" She said, blinking once.

"I am looking at you, aren't I?" He said impatiently. "Or are you blind too?"

"Oh hell no!" Bailey said, finally reaching her breaking point.

Derek looked at the wild look in her eyes and wondered if she was going to have an emotional breakdown. Oh God, she was probably on her menstrual cycle. Something told him to back up a step.

"Hell no, what?" He asked exasperatedly, thrusting his hand into his thick raven locks. Shit, he just needed a fucking intern.

"I am a surgeon and an excellent one. You are an overly-moussed, overly-confident, my-shit-don't-stink, infuriating asshole of the highest level of assholes. You never think about anyone but your damn self and I don't know what is stuck up your ass and I don't really care, but you had better go see a Proctologist and fix it fast or I am going to fix it for you. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Bailey asked as if she was talking to a first grader.

Derek heard the muffled laughter behind him and his jaw tightened and his cobalt eyes flashed.

"I am your boss, you know this right?" He hissed.

"You don't scare me, you just piss me off. Now, what did you need? I don't have all day." She demanded.

Derek took a deep breath. He would not kill this resident today, but he would talk to Richard about this doctor. If only he could remember her name…

"I need…I would like an intern for the day…please.' He bit off sharply.

Bailey smirked.

"That is what I thought you said. I will see if I can spare one."

With that she walked off, smiling smugly to herself. They all realized, even if some did it slowly, that she was the head bitch of the surgical floor. Some just had to be schooled and she was just the teacher for the job.

***************************

"I hope I have a kick ass surgery today." Cristina Yang said.. "Yesterday, I had to babysit the Bobsy Twins down in the pit. I now know why some animals eat their young."

Meredith Grey laughed and shook her head at her best friend. They were so different but totally got each other and had from the very first day of their internship. Where Cristina was a petite, dark curly haired, brown eyed, confident and raucous Asian, Meredith was a slightly tall, severely thin, mousy brown haired, green eyed, seemingly shy and quiet Anglo Saxon. Both were brilliant, in their own way. Cristina just came off as a know-it-all and Meredith came across as studious and simple. Everyone noticed Cristina and no one noticed Meredith, and she liked it that way. Couldn't disappoint anyone who didn't know who the hell you were or even if you existed. Life had taught her in the form of her mother, the 'Great' Ellis Grey, that she was a major disappointment and a waste of space. Meredith used to be outgoing, but that had garnered her unwanted attention and so when she started her internship, she decided it would be good to disappear into her surroundings. Luckily for her, Cristina had seen through her façade and had taken the time to get to know the real her. So she had invited Cristina to live with her in her mother's house, so she wouldn't be quite so lonely.

"Yeah, I had round the clock colostomy bag changes yesterday, so a surgery would be nice." She agreed, fiddling with her glasses.

"Mer, if you want surgery, you have to put yourself out there especially during rounds. You are smart, not as smart as me, but still smart but no one sees it because you hide. Stop that. It is annoying and serves no real purpose."

"She is right about that. I can help you out of your shell along with other things, if you want." Alex Karev smirked, walking into the locker room. He was the eternal frat boy with the perverted mind to go along with it.

Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Hell no. I don't need syphilis anywhere near our house, thank you very much. Go take that shit somewhere else." She ordered.

Meredith laughed quietly at their antics. With a minute to spare, the remaining two interns rushed through the door arguing, as always.

"I still don't see the problem. They are just tampons George.. I am not asking you to kill someone for me." Isobel Stevens retorted to George O'Malley. Izzie was a tall, curvaceous blond ex-model, which made Meredith feel frumpier than usual.

"I am a man. I don't buy girl products." George hissed, making his boyish looks appear agitated.

"But I really needed tampons and now I have to use the cheap one in the ladies bathroom." Izzie whined.

"Izzie, I have some in my locker that you can use until you get some.." Meredith offered.

"Thanks Meredith. I appreciate that." Izzie said, smiling a toothpaste ad grin at her.

Meredith smiled in return.

Bailey entered and they all snapped to attention. Bailey already looked pissed off, they definitely didn't want to add to her ire.

"Karev-pit, Stevens-ortho, O'Malley-cardio, Yang-you are with me, and Grey-" She paused giving her an 'I am so sorry' look. Meredith closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. "Neuro. I am sorry but it is your turn to deal with him. And unfortunately I have already had a run in with him today, so he is nice and pissed off. Sorry for that. You are however the person least likely to piss him off more."

"Really Dr. Bailey, the pit?" Karev whined.

"I am sorry Dr. Karev, would you rather have Shepherd?" Bailey asked.

"Um…no. The pit is great…fun even. Love the pit." He backpedaled. Last time he was with Shepherd, he had made him furious and had had to do rectal exams on all of the Neuro patients post op and pre op..

"That is what I thought. Now go!"

The interns all practically ran out of the room, except Meredith, who looked up towards the heavens, and even though she wasn't even remotely religious, she figured it couldn't hurt to pray.


	2. Chapter 2 Are you new?

**Thanks so much for your interest. Updates won't take so long now that I have stolen my computer back from my husband. He has no appreciation for my Grey's and Twilight obsessions…Sigh…Anyways. Here ya go! Oh and thanks to all who added me to your story alerts. That is very awesome.**

2. Are you new?

Meredith paused and took a deep breath. She adjusted her glasses nervously. She didn't know what it was about Derek Shepherd that made her jittery but he did. Maybe it was the fact that every time she was his intern, he made derogatory remarks to her or about her or that he never remembered her name or that she was his maid in training…running all of his mundane errands or maybe it was that he reminded her of her mother. Unfortunately, she was stuck with him and she would just accept that this was going to be the day from hell. She walked up to him.

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"What?" He said curtly.

Meredith took another deep breath.

"I…um…am your intern today?" She said unsurely.

"Doctors don't say um. You want to be a surgeon, then you need to speak and act like one." He said.

"Yes sir. I am very sorry about that sir."

Derek finished signing his charts and then glanced at her.

"Are you new here?" He asked confused.

"No sir. I have been here for six months, same as the others." Meredith said, secretly frustrated. What? Did you have to be a goddess to be noticed around here?

"Yeah, whatever…what is your name Intern?" He asked, not really caring.

"Dr. Grey, sir." She informed him…again.

"Okay, Dr. Gary. I need you to prep Mrs. Wakefield in Room 3368 for her craniotomy and when I am doing that surgery I need to you to do post op and pre op notes and don't be sloppy. I have to be able to read them. Then when you are done with that, I need a pastrami on rye from that deli around the corner, no sauerkraut. I will take my lunch in the third floor conference room. Thank you can handle that? Oh and I need my dry cleaning picked up. Here is the ticket." He handed it to her and looked at her expectantly.

Meredith glanced at him uncertain of what more he wanted from her.

"Hello? Do. You. Think. You. Can. Handle. That?" He said slowly and precisely.

Meredith felt her temper flare up for the first time in a long while. This guy was something else.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that…sir." She said, somewhat snidely.

"See that you do. You have four hours. If you are done by then, you can scrub in with me on a DBS case. I am sure you will enjoy that, Gary." He started to walk away.

"It's Grey." She informed him quietly.

"I don't really care. Just get it done." He said, getting on the elevator.

"No problem asshole." She muttered. She sighed and got to work.

***********************************

Four hours and five minutes later, a slightly sweaty Meredith Grey, sat down Derek's sandwich in front of him and placed his dry cleaning on his office chair.

"Sorry, I couldn't find you. I thought you said you would be in the conference room?" She said slightly out of breath.

Derek leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and regarded her thoughtfully. She was such an insignificant little girl. She was about 5'7, with hair the color of mud, he couldn't see her eyes as they were obscured by her glasses. Her scrubs were about one size to big and didn't flatter her at all. She wore no makeup and looked like a 16 year old virgin.

"Tell me Dr…" He prompted.

"Grey." She said softly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Grey, that's right. If you can't manage to find me on time how can I trust you to assist me in surgery? I can't let an incompetent person in my OR so I think it best if you didn't scrub in with me today. Maybe another time, when you can prove to me that you are capable enough. You can catch me up on my charting this afternoon. That is all." He said tersely.

Meredith stood there in shock. After all that, after running around like his little bitch, he was not going to let her scrub in?

"Hello? I would like to eat now. The door is behind you, don't let it hit you on your over covered ass on the way out." He spat out, unwrapping his sandwich.

Meredith walked out his door and didn't look back. She would not cry, not over this heinous ass. She would get angry. She had forgotten how good it felt to get angry. And while she was at it, she would find out tonight just how much she missed tequila.

**Thank you to all who commented. It is truly appreciated. I even had someone come out of Lurkdom. How cool is that? As you might have guessed Derek here is quite an…well…asshole is the only word that comes to mind. Who wants to see Mer come out of her shell and dish it back to him? I do! I do! **

**Oh and in case you haven't guessed, I am a bit of a dork. Oh well, you will love me anyhow. I just know these things. *TAPS TEMPLE***

**Until next time America…and wherever else you all are from...LOL**

**Steph**


	3. Chapter 3 Anger and Tequila Don't mix

3. Tequila and Anger Don't Mix

Jaws dropped when Meredith walked into Joe's, ordered three tequila shots and then downed them in five seconds flat. Izzie, Alex, Cristina, and George's jaws to be exact. No one else knew who the hell she was. Which was exactly what she had wanted, but sometimes being invisible was really lonely. Yeah, she had Cristina and even the others when she was at work, but…still lonely. She walked over to them and plopped down.

"Wow Mer, that was impressive." Cristina said in admiration. "Who knew you could hold your liquor?"

"Shepherd is an overbearing asshole!" She burst out.

For the second time in as many minutes the others were taken aback. Anger and drinking? This was getting interesting. They settled back to watch the normally quiet intern vent.

"What did he do to you?" Alex asked.

"He had me do the prepping and the pre ops, and the post ops, and get his lunch and his dry cleaning. He gave me a four hour deadline which I was five minutes late for, because he told me he would be in a place that he wasn't. Then he wouldn't let me scrub in because I am incompetent. And he couldn't remember my name and he said my ass was over covered. Ass!" She hissed.

The four other occupants of the table all glanced at each other. Meredith noticed.

"What?" She spat out.

"Well Meredith, you could change up your appearance some. You know some makeup and

maybe cut and highlight your hair…" Izzie trailed off hesitantly.

"Wear scrubs that fit." George said.

"Get contacts…" Alex chimed in.

"Get an attitude and some confidence." Cristina offered.

Meredith glared at her, feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Et tu, Brute?" She asked, hurt.

"Mer, you can't be taken seriously with the way that you look." Cristina said.

"How do I look?" She said offended.

"Like you don't give a shit…" Izzie said.

"Like you want to fade into the background…" George said.

"Like you're a band geek…" Cristina said.

"Like you haven't been fucked in a long time…I can still help you with that." Alex offered once again.

"Look, I just don't think that I should have to look like freaking Dr. Barbie to be taken seriously. My mother wasn't a raving beauty and she is the most famous woman surgeon in her field." No matter her issues with her mother, she was an excellent surgeon and Meredith was proud of her accomplishments.

"But she is the biggest bitch in her field too Mer. People tend to notice that. Take Shepherd for instance…he seriously needs to get laid. And if it comes down to you being a bitch and getting a makeover, I am all for the makeover. I have to live with you and more than one bitch would be confusing." Cristina said.

"Whatever, you are right about one thing…Derek Shepherd definitely needs to get laid. I don't know anyone who would want him with that attitude, maybe he can hire a hooker." She mused, louder than she intended but the tequila was taking effect. She missed the frantic looks she was receiving from her friends.

"Thank you for that suggestion, Dr. Grey. I will take that into consideration." Meredith closed her eyes in humiliation, praying this was a figment of her overactive imagination. She slowly turned around. No it was him…a very angry him. "However, seeing as how I am sure you haven't had sex in years…" He looked her up and down disdainfully. "…if ever, I doubt you have much knowledge on the topic. So I would have to demand that you refrain worrying about my sex life and worry about getting fucked yourself."

"Fuck you asshole." She hissed, her emerald eyes flashing.

"Not interested. And may I remind you that I am your boss…" He hissed back.

"Not here you are not. Here, you are just as screwed up as the rest of us mere mortals. Someone just needs to take you down a peg." She said.

She vaguely felt Cristina grab her arm but she shrugged her off.

"Oh and just who is going to do that? You?" Derek laughed. "Please, you couldn't find the peg if you had two pairs of glasses on. Are you trying to be unattractive because if not, you might want to buy a hairbrush and some hair products and quit borrowing your mommies clothes." He said snidely.

"Are there any hair products left, you overly styled baboon?" She retaliated.

His eyes narrowed.

"That's it…your ass is mine. For the next month, I am going to teach you some respect. Even if it kills me."

"Respect? Please, you have to know what respect is in order to teach it. So bring it on." She said.

"I will." He said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Great."

"Great."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

Meredith gasped.

"What you can dish it out but you cant take it? This is going to be the highlight of my year." He said. "I will see you tomorrow."

"No you won't. I am off tomorrow." She retorted.

"Whatever, you had better enjoy it. It will be your last for a while."

He stormed out of the bar leaving Meredith in his wake, fuming. She noticed everyone's eyes on her. How ironic, she thought.

"What the hell are all of you looking at?" She hissed. She turned to a shocked Izzie.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Izzie asked, hesitantly, scared of this angry ranting Meredith.

"I want a makeover…tomorrow. That man isn't going to know what hit him when I get done."

**Thanks so much for your comments. I have to admit I am enjoying going back to the beginning and rereading this. Now I am one of these very nosy people, so when you comment if you can just drop a little line telling me a little about you I would appreciate it. I love getting to know people and making new friends. **

**Feel free to add me to Facebook, I am Stephanie Busbin or you can IM me at .**


	4. Chapter 4 Derek's Past

**So sorry for the delay! I will try to post several times this weekend to make up for it!**

4. Derek's Past

Derek looked distastefully at his answer machine before picking it and throwing it against the wall, making a mental note to change his phone number and to get a new answering machine. More messages from his perfect sisters and his widowed mother.

_Mel…"We haven't heard from you. Don't make me kick your ass. Call us back." _

_Kathleen…"Derek? This is not healthy. You need to come back home and face your feelings. Call me." _

_Nancy…"Derek, quit ignoring me and call someone back. Have you even tried to call Addison?" _

_Julie…"DerBear? I am really worried about you. If you need me just call. Love you." _

_Carolyn Shepherd…"Derek Christopher Shepherd, I will not be ignored. I will come out there if you don't call me. Derek? I just want to know if you are okay…I know you are having a hard time and you need family to help you get through this. I haven't seen you in a year. Are you eating well, maybe dating someone? I hope so, you don't need to close yourself off from everyone. I will call you later. I love you." _

Derek poured himself a Scotch and sat down on the couch in his trailer. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. That run in tonight with the Intern Grey had pissed him off. He wasn't used to being challenged and it had happened twice in one day, first with Dr. Nazi and then with her. He had to admit, she intrigued him. Her emerald eyes had flashed at him beneath her wire rim glasses and her chest had been heaving with anger, showing him that she did actually have breasts…very nice breasts. Derek shook himself out of that particular train of thought…he was just horny. That had to be it, because fantasizing about the very mousy and meek intern was just hilarious. It truly was. He didn't even want to think about a woman at all. His ex-wife had destroyed any faith he had in relationships or women in general. Coming home that night…their eleventh anniversary no less…to see her and his best friend, Mark…entangled together in his bed, was just about the worst thing he had ever experienced. He had thought they were happy. Sure, they had hit a rough spot, but what married couple didn't. He had thought that since Addison was pregnant that they would work things out and move on as a family. He laughed bitterly to himself. He knew the instant he found them together that the baby she was carrying wasn't his, it was Mark's. Mark was a manwhore…really great daddy material. He really hoped they were happy and that they rotted in hell.

He got up and walked out to his deck and studied his surroundings. It was quiet out here, no one to nag him and make him talk, just grass and trees and his trailer and his lake so he could fish when he got the urge.. He didn't need or want anyone, besides he had managed to alienate everyone in Seattle anyway. He didn't used to be this way…angry and sullen and insulting, but he now wore it like a second skin. So he would choose to ignore the tiny pang he felt where his heart used to be regarding Dr. Grey. It was better for everyone involved.

*****************************

"Did I really do that?" Meredith asked Cristina the next morning when she entered the kitchen looking for aspirin.

Cristina looked up from the medical journal she was reading and laughed loudly. Meredith winced.

"Oh yeah, you did. Trust me, I had front row seats. Very entertaining, didn't know you had it in you." Cristina grinned.

"I did know, which is why I don't drink tequila anymore. I can't believe I insulted my boss." Meredith groaned, burying her head in her arms.

"Please, fight the power…it is about time you let loose." Cristina remarked, pushing her plate of cold pizza towards Meredith. Meredith made a face and shook her head.

"Yeah, I let loose alright. I verbally vomited all over the most hated attending in the history of Seattle Grace. He makes my mommy look like an angel some days. I made an enemy of the person who is supposed to teach me for the next seven freaking years." Meredith exclaimed, panic taking over now that she was more lucid and awake.

"Quit freaking, you weren't on duty and neither was he. Besides he engaged too so no one can do anything about it." Cristina said, shrugging.

"He will have me on slave duty for the next six months if he wants too. He is going to torture me!" Meredith said.

"Sucks to be you. Your timing is impeccable to finally grow some balls. I just wanted you to speak up during rounds not piss off an attending, but that works to."

Meredith banged her head repeatedly against the table. Cristina put a dish towel underneath it to keep her from doing permanent damage to her head and continued eating her pizza. The door opened.

"Mer?" Izzie called out.

"Kitchen." Was Meredith's muffled reply, her face buried in the towel. Izzie's heels clacked on the hardwood floors as she entered the kitchen.

"Mer! Why aren't you ready? We need to get going if we are going to get everything done. You have a hair appointment in an hour, then a mani pedi and then waxing…"

"Waxing? What are we waxing?" Meredith asked alarmed.

Izzie rolled her eyes and looked her up and down.

"Everything." She said.

Meredith turned a little green. Cristina laughed at the look on her face.

"Mer…go get dressed in your frumpy clothes so that I can burn them when we are done."

Meredith got up and walked towards the stairs. 'Oh and get your credit card." Meredith acknowledged her with a wave of her hand.

Twenty minutes later, Izzie shoved Meredith out her front door and they were on their way.

"Why am I doing this again?" Meredith asked aloud.

"Do you want the real reason or a fake one?" Izzie asked.

"What's the difference?" Meredith demanded.

"Well, the fake reason is so you can feel better about yourself, get noticed, be taken seriously…yadayadayada…" Izzie informed her.

"And you think the real reason is?" Meredith prompted.

"To drive Derek Shepherd crazy…"


	5. Chapter 5 Makeover

So it has come to my attention that I suck…

You are all probably agreeing with that summation as I have not updated since September. I will rectify that, now.

This is a short chapter but I will try to post tomorrow.

This is now finished on another site, so I will do my best.

Thanks for reading!

5. Makeover"OUCH!!! Damn it Iz! Is this really necessary?" Meredith said, glaring daggers at the waxing technician.

Izzie looked at the hair that had come off with the strips and looked pointedly at Mer.

"What do you think?" She said.

"What is the point? No one has been down there in years." Meredith hissed.

"And it shows." Izzie said.

Meredith turned her glare towards Izzie and winced again as the technician ripped the last strip off.

"Done!" The technician said and cleaned up the mess and walked away.

"Great, so we have done the mani pedi and the waxing…thank god…now on to the haircut." Izzie said, crossing off items on a list.

"You made a list?" Meredith asked horrified.

"Yes, I don't want to have to do this again."

"Um…Iz I don't want anything drastic…" Meredith said.

"That is the whole point of this Mer…" Izzie whined. "You want a change right? Trust me."

Before she knew it Meredith was looking at herself in the mirror in awe. Her hair had been cut four inches and was layered subtly. The hairdresser had put in golden brown highlights to compliment her already brunette hair. Her makeup was minimal but fabulous. Her already thick lashes were enhanced with mascara and she had on gray shimmer eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her cheeks were a light bronze and her lips shimmered a pale peach. Izzie stood behind her in the mirror smiling.

"Well what do you think?" Izzie said.

"I…I look like myself." Meredith said, fighting the tears threatening to overflow.

Izzie looked alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't allowed myself to be…me for a long time. I have my reasons but I looked the way I did on purpose."

"Okay." Izzie said, deciding not to press for details. "Time to go buy some clothes."

"Let's go." Meredith got up and with one last look in the mirror followed Izzie.

* * *

Five hours later they were in Izzie's car headed home. The trunk and the backseat were full and Meredith's credit card was groaning in complaint. It had never been used that much and Meredith had a feeling the credit card company would call her to make sure it hadn't been stolen. Overall, she was pleased. She had gotten some jeans, slacks, dresses, shoes, sweaters, shirts and blouses, a new coat complete with scarf and gloves and some nice lingerie…not that anyone would see it but Izzie said there was nothing wrong with feeling sexy for yourself. Meredith wouldn't know about that. Sex for her had never been anything really special. She had had a string of tequila enhanced one night stands up until two years ago when something had happened to her…which was somewhere her mind didn't want to go…ever, ever…again.

"Mer?" Izzie's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking." She explained.

"Do you have a headache?" Meredith shot her a glare. "I don't mean from thinking Mer, I mean from the new contacts?" Izzie quickly amended, laughing.

"Oh. No…I have had them before…" Meredith said.

"Then why…"

"Iz, I told you, I had my reasons. Let's just leave it at that, please." Meredith pleaded. She didn't want her past dredged up again, not when she was finally moving past it.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk…" Izzie offered.

"I know, thanks." Meredith said, gratefully. Maybe this friend thing wasn't so bad after all. She settled back in her seat and closed her eyes for the remainder of ride.

***

"My God, Izzie, what the hell did you do to her?" Cristina asked as they walked in, struggling with the bags.

"What, you don't like it?" Meredith asked, slightly hurt.

"You look hot Mer…I guess I am just not used to you…looking like that. Dr. Barbie, here you come." Cristina said, grinning.

"Don't call me that. That is just…no." Meredith said, shuddering slightly.

Cristina peered at all the bags littering the foyer.

"How much in debt are you in now?" She asked.

Meredith groaned.

"Let's put it this way…Thanks for the clothes. You rent is paying my credit card bill for the next year. So glad I own this house."

Izzie and Cristina laughed and helped her haul her bags to her room and unpack them. They got it done swiftly and decided to watch a movie and relax before going in to work the next day.

"Sweet Home Alabama? Patrick Dempsey is hot." Meredith suggested.

"No!" Cristina protested. "How many times do you expect me to sit through that movie without going crazy?"

"Once…maybe twice." Meredith said.

"I have watched it five damn times Mer" Cristina reminded her confused. Izzie giggled.

"Yeah, I know." Meredith grinned.

A look of awareness crossed Cristina's face.

"Bitch!" She said, throwing a couch pillow at Meredith, who giggled loudly. "I am not crazy…you and Tinkerbell here are crazy.."

"Hey!" Izzie protested. "How am I crazy?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Cristina asked.

Izzie thought for a moment.

"Probably not." She said.

"The Notebook?" Meredith asked.

"What the hell Mer? I don't do sappy." Cristina complained.

"What do you do?" Izzie asked.

"Men who make me scream their name out…" Cristina said wickedly.

"Quit bragging." Izzie muttered. "I have forgotten what sex is like. It has been a long time."

"Great, if you can't get laid looking like that…I don't stand a chance in hell." Meredith complained. "Not that I want to get laid…"

Izzie and Cristina looked at her disbelievingly.

"I don't…" She insisted.

They continued to look at her.

"Okay…fine…I am horny…are you satisfied?" She admitted.

"Yes." Cristina said flippantly.

"Glad one of us is." Meredith groaned.

They all looked at each other and laughed.

"It's Thursday…Grey's Anatomy is on…" Meredith said hopefully.

"It has Patrick Dempsey in it Mer…" Cristina whined.

"Hence its appeal…" Meredith said.

"Fine. Turn it on. But if I get admitted to the loony bin, it is all your fault." She said.

"I will visit you everyday…" Meredith said, kissing her hand and smacking it to Cristina's forehead. All three settled in to watch the mess that was Shondaland before calling it a night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I know, I know…I suck. And not in a good way! I am going to make it up to you, I swear! Somehow…Let me know what you want! LOL!**

**My chapters will remain on the short side. As I have said, I have this completed so it is what it is what it is…**

**Thanks to all who still want me to post here. I was forced to disable anonymous reviews due to a flame on my new fic I have on here under a different name. This person apparently knows by internet habits and is stalking me so I am taking no changes under this name. I am sorry to those of you who actually are respectful.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 6 - Hot mess**

Meredith awoke the next morning to Cristina banging on her door.

"Get up Mer. I don't want to be late. I have to get the good surgeries." She yelled.

Meredith threw her covers back and got up and dragged her ass to the shower and then threw on the clothes Izzie had told her to wear today. She looked longingly at her sweats for just a moment but thought better of it. That was dowdy, unattractive Meredith…she was now the outgoing sexy new version of her former self….or whatever. It was too early in the morning to get things straight in her hazy mind.

She fixed her hair and left it loose with her natural curls. She applied her makeup with a quick but careful hand. She looked in the mirror before heading downstairs. She had one a white lacy camisole under a teal blue jacket paired with black jeans and black high heeled boots. Not bad she thought.

"Mer! We are going to be late…quit primping damnit and get down here."

Meredith grabbed her coat and ran downstairs. Armed with her daily dose of caffeine she slipped into her car and headed to the hospital.

When they arrived they saw they had ten minutes to get upstairs and changed before rounds. They sprinted towards the elevators and slipped inside just as the doors were about to close.

"Made it." Cristina said, relieved. They were way too lazy to take the stairs. They got off the elevator and rushed to the intern locker room. Cristina entered first and Meredith quickly followed. The locker room was rowdy as always until Meredith stepped in. Then there was dead silence.

Meredith stopped and looked apprehensively at the others who were staring at her in shock…well except for Izzie who was smug and Cristina who was annoyed.

"Hello?" Meredith said hesitantly.

"Hi there. I am Alex Karev…and I will be happy to show you around if you want a tour." He offered.

Cristina and Izzie died laughing and Alex shot them a glare.

Meredith smiled at him.

Recognition dawned on him.

"Damn Grey!" He whistled. "You are smoking hot."

Meredith blushed.

"Shut it Alex." She muttered embarrassed.

Bailey entered and everyone once again snapped to attention.

"Karev-Gynie, Stevens-Pit, O'Malley-You are with me, Yang-Cardio and Grey-…Where the hell is Grey?" She focused on Meredith. "And who are you?"

"Grey." Meredith informed her.

Bailey looked her up and down.

"Huh. What happened? You win a spot on Extreme Makeover?" She asked. "Never mind, I don't know what you did to Shepherd, but you are with him until further notice. Hope you like Neuro."

"Guess I have to now, huh?" Meredith said smartly.

Bailey raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Give him hell Grey." She said.

"I plan on it."

"Good, now go! What the hell are you all standing here for?"

They scattered and Meredith went to go find Satan. She found him eating a bagel in his office. She knocked on his door.

"What?" He barked without looking up from his reading material.

"You wanted me?" She said, her voice husky.

Derek looked up and froze. He looked her up and down with something akin to interest.

"Depends on what you mean by want…I can think of all kinds of things I could 'want' you for…but why don't you just tell me why you are here." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"I am your intern." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No you are not. I am waiting for my mousy intern right now and she is late so go tell your resident…what's her name…and tell her I want Gary."

"It's Grey. My name is Meredith Grey…not Gary…not Intern…not Mousy Intern…not Gutter Girl…Grey. Get it right." She yelled.

Derek straightened up in his chair and looked at her incredulously.

"You are Grey? You? I don't think so. Nice try though."

Meredith just looked at him with mock patience.

"She has glasses…"

"I got contacts…"

"She has brown stringy hair…"

"I cut, dyed and brushed it…"

"She wears loose scrubs…"

"It's called a smaller size…"

"I'll say, nice breasts…"

"You must have missed the Sexual Harassment Seminar last month." Meredith said, exasperated at this whole conversation.

"Who's your mother and what is her specialty?" He asked suddenly.

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You are going to quiz me?" She asked incredulously.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, my mother…and I use that term loosely….is Ellis Grey, creator of the Laproscopic Grey Method and the best General surgeon in her field. She is Head of General Surgery at Mass General, where she tortures everyone there as you do here…Satisfied?" She asked.

Derek looked her up and down.

"Not even close. Don't think because you got all…unugly…that I will give you an easy ride…of any kind. I am not going to sleep with you just so you can get ahead." Derek said sternly.

Meredith's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Are you…How do you fit your big ass ego through these fucking doors everyday? I wouldn't sleep with you if the world depended on it…Don't think for one fucking second that you enter my thoughts at all…except when I am thinking ways of shutting you up permanently." Meredith seethed.

Derek smirked.

"Glad to see we are on the same page then. That will make it easier…for me at least…you are another story. I am going to make you wish you had never crossed me."

"And like I said, bring it on asshole." Meredith scoffed.

"Oh I will. Today I have three surgeries, none of which you will be assisting with…however, what you will be doing is getting my coffee, breakfast, lunch and dinner…my dry cleaning, getting my car washed, my pre ops, my post-ops, typing my dictation…let's see what else? Oh yeah, I am researching this surgery request so you will need to get me all necessary information. Do you have all that or do you need to write it down like a waitress?" He said.

"So I will be like your wife? Doing all your mundane errands with no hope of sex. Fun." Meredith said sarcastically.

Derek froze and he jumped up and walked slowly around his desk. His cold eyes burned into hers.

If you value your career at all Dr. Grey, you will never…ever…say the word 'wife' in my presence again. Now get going. I am hungry." He hissed. He reached behind her and opened the door and practically shoved her out it. When the door slammed in her face, Meredith jumped.

"Seems I hit a particularly bad nerve." She muttered to herself and then shrugged and got to work.

**Thanks for reading! Xoxo Steph**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. Kids are out for summer vacation…Yay! (insert sarcasm)**

Fourteen hours later, Meredith was dragging. She had done everything he had wanted and she had done it exceptionally well. All she wanted to do now, was to find the nearest bed.

She focused on the on call room and practically wept. She was off, she should go home but she didn't think getting behind the wheel of her car would be very smart. She entered the quiet and thankfully empty room and crashed on the bed, asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

**/HIS/**

Derek paged her once again. She hadn't answered yet…what the hell? He stormed up to the Nurse's Desk.

"Has anyone seen Grey?" He demanded.

The nurse, Liz, her nametag read, glared at him before returning to her computer screen.

"She was last seen entering On Call Room 2 about an hour ago…why don't you take your sunshine and try there?" She said, snarkily.

Derek gave her one last glare and stormed off…this time to the appropriate on call room.

He threw the door open and opened his mouth to yell, but something stopped him for a moment. He shut the door behind him and walked quietly to her bedside. She was sleeping soundly, her pager on the floor. Her hair was splayed across her delicate features but he could see the dark circles under her closed eyelids. His heart began to beat rapidly. She was actually very beaut…No, he wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to let another female get him in her clutches. He walked back to the door and this time opened and slammed it hard. She bolted up out of bed and lost her balance falling back on the bed. She brushed her hair away from her face and fixed her glare on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled back.

"I am sleeping." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No, correction, you were sleeping…now that you are awake, you are going to go check on all of my pre ops and write down in exact detail any concerns they have so I can address them tomorrow morning and then you are going to monitor my post ops and if there is any thing such as a beep from their machines I want to it documented. And if after that you have time to fool around with things such as sleeping…feel free." He said, triumphantly.

"I am not on call tonight." She said.

"Oh but you are. You should always double check the schedule…you never know who might have to change it." He mocked.

"You can't do that!" She exclaimed.

"I just did…unless you don't think you can do it…I would understand it if you were too…weak." He taunted.

"I am not weak." She hissed, bending over to get her lab jacket and pager from the floor.

"Glad to hear it Dr. Grey." He smirked, as he exited the door leaving her behind, fuming.

**/HIS/**

Meredith groaned as she laid across one of the benches in the intern locker room, her arm over her eyes. She hadn't gotten anymore sleep since the Devil had woken her up and then went to his home…wherever it was…for a good night's rest.

Cristina walked in and sat down by her feet and nudged her.

"What happened to you last night? You were supposed to come home…you weren't on the schedule." She said, handing over her coffee.

Meredith gratefully took a gulp.

"Apparently, Satan changed it and I was…and of course I am on again tonight." She complained tiredly.

"He can't do that Mer." Cristina exclaimed, outraged.

"Apparently, he can and he did and he will." Meredith said, rubbing her hands on her face rigorously to wake herself up enough for rounds.

"Hey what's up? Grey you look like hell." Alex stated. "I mean you are hot and all, but you look like someone ran you through the ringer."

Meredith glared at him and snatched his coffee from him mid-drink and gulped it down.

"Hey!" Alex protested.

"Go get yourself another one… I have at least another 36 hours to go after the 24 I just completed." She ordered.

"Damn, you really pissed him off didn't you?" He said.

"Yes…I did. I think I am regretting it right about now. Now I know why they say to pick on someone your own size." She sighed.

"Hey Everyone! Damn Mer, you look rough. One day and you start looking like the old you again?" Izzie whined.

"Izzie, I have been here for twenty four hours. Shut. Up. Now." Meredith ordered.

"Shutting up now." Izzie said.

"You look fine Mer." George said. "And if you need any help today…just let me know. I can do it quietly so no one but us finds out."

"That's sweet George but I have to do this myself. My whole life I have been called weak and it is just about time I proved everyone wrong."

Meredith stood up and walked over to the mirror. She snagged her hair through a pony tail holder.

Yeah, it was time.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
